Jelsa love story
by marbear316
Summary: What happens when Elsa and Jack happen to meet? Their story starting from the end of Frozen. Rated m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

 _Elsa's point of view_

I sat down beside Anna for breakfast. It had been weeks since I froze her heart, and even though she had forgiven me, I still felt guilty whenever I was around her. A servent brought us our food, and we ate. Anna a little faster than me.

"So Elsa..."

"Yes Anna?" Anna seemed nervous.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Um... well Kristoff and I... um..."

"You and Kristoff are what?"

"Uh... we are engaged..."

"What?"

"Wellitwastheothernightandwewenttoareallynicedinnerandwewerejusttalkingandthenhegotdownononekneeandsaidasweetlittlespeech

thaticouldtellhehadbeenpracticingandthenIsaidyesand-"

"Anna, look ate me." She looked up at me and I smiled, "I am happy for you."

"What?" She looked very confused.

"Kristoff is a good man, not like Hans. I know that you love him and that he loves you. You have my blessing." I tried to seem happy for her, but really, I was jealous. She had love and didn't have a country to worry about. Plus, she didn't have powers. I had never felt so alone, because I knew I would never get to have that.

"Really? OMG!" Anna pulled me out of my thoughts by crushing me into a hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"No problem." She then ran from the room to, I presume, tell her fiancé the news.

I walked slowly up to my office to start a day of work, when something crashed into my window.

 _Jack's point of view_

I was flying though the sky, just like normal, when I saw a castle with the courtyard covered in ice, in the middle of summer, I had to check it out.

I landed in the courtyard, but nobody saw me. So I tried the castle. On the way up I saw the most stunning creature God could have ever created. So naturally, I flew straight into the window.

I turned to see her staring right at me. Could she see me?

"C-Can you see me?" I asked.

"Um... yes. Why did you break the window of my castle?"

"Uh... sorry about that."

"Well, since you are clearly and idiot, I will start the introductions."

"HEY!"

"My name is Queen Elsa."

"Oh, a Queen... Well I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

"You mean like the old children stories?"

"Yes, I'm the one."

"I'm afraid I don't follow..."

"Well, you must believe in me, because you can clearly see me. I can fly too."

"Is being a royal pain one?"

"Uh, no. It's ice powers, duh. How do you think I make snow days?"

"Um... I have ice powers too..."

"What?"

"I have ice powers too. Did I stutter?"

"Uh, no it's just that I've never met someone who is human have powers before."

"Aren't you human?"

"Well, I was. But when I died, the Man in the Moon brought me back as an imortal."

"You are clearly insane. But let's say I believe you, does that mean that you have been this annoying forever?"

"Uh, yes. Thanks for understanding Snowflake."

"Don't call me that."

"Sure, Snowflake."

"Why don't you just go fly into the sun."

"Then I'd melt, and we don't want that do we, Snowflake."

"Why yes, yes we do."

"You are very mean."

"Why, thank you. Goodbye, Jack."

She starts to walk away. I fly beside her.

"Awww, don't go."

"GO AWAY!"

"Okay, fine. See you later..."

"Don't say it."

"Snowflake." I whisper as I fly back out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING**

 _Elsa's point of view_

Jack finnaly left and I went about my day like nothing had happened. I mean, who would believe me that Jack Frost was real? I still can't understand all that he told mw. I walk back to my room and lock the door. I need some time to figure this out.

I hear a knock, and expect it is Anna at the door, but when I open it, nobody is there. I close the door and then I hear it again. I look at my window to see none other than Mr. Annoying himself. Great.

I walk over to the window and look at him, giving him my best death stare. He pouts like a little puppy and then smashes right though my window.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, careful not to raise my voice as to cause alarm to guards patrolling the halls.

"Nice to see you too, Snowflake."

"Quit it, Frost bite."

"Oo I like that nickname!"

"Shut-up!"

"No."

"I order you to shut-up!"

"I don't take orders from you, Snowflake, so I can talk all I want."

"You broke into my room, and now I am guessing you aren't going to leave?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ugg..." I go over to my closet and look for a night gown. I pick out a light blue one and go behind my changing screen to change into it.

I walk out and look at Jack. He is sitting underneath the window and when he looks at me his mouth drops. I almost forgot, after I came back from the mounatin I liked the feeling of the tight dresses with a long slit in the skirt. But, natually I couldn't wear this during the day, so my night gowns were more, exposing. Mainly because nobody would see me.

But now he did. I rushed over to the bed and got under the covers.

 _Jack's point of view_

When Elsa walked out from behind the sreen, I was stunned. She was beautiful before, but now she was, wow. When she rushed over to the bed, part of me wanted to go over there and take the covers off so I could just look at her somemore. Wait What? Why would I want to do that?

I don't think I will ever be able to sleep with her on my mind.

"Snowflake?"

"What, Frost bite?"

"Do you want to have a snowball fight?"

"What?"

"Snowball fight. Me vs. you. right now."

"In my room?"

"No, silly. I would fly us out to a field or something."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Just say yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"You aren't going to stop until I say yes, are you?"

"Nope."

"Ugg... why must you be so horribly annoying?"

"You know what I think? I think your scared I'm going to beat you."

"Oh please, I am only saying no to save you the pain of being beaten by a girl."

"Why don't we find out?"

"You're on."

She got out of bed and before she could say anything I flew over picked her up and flew out the window.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!"

"What's the matter Snowflake, afrais of hights?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay. Just, don't look down.

"Then what do I look at?"

"Me."

 _Elsa's point of view_

I look up into his blue eyes. I never really looked at him before, but to tell you the truth, he was handsome. He was very slim, but muscular. His white hair shone in the moonlight, and his eyes sparkled brilliantly. I mean, he was good looking I guess, but he was still so annoying.

I didn't even realized that we had landed until he put me down on solid ground. I imediatly moved away from him and formed a snowball in my hand. I threw it and hit him right in the face. I laughed and started trowing snowballs rapid fire.

He fell to the ground and ws soon covered in snow. I stopped and then he bounced up and started trowing giant snowballs at me. I smiled and ran, dodging them easily.

I started trowing snowballs as I ran, and hit him everytime. I had had alot of practice.

"OKAY! I give up! Please stop Snowflake!

"HA. I win!"

"Yes, you do."

He moved closer to me, and I looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You know? That was alot of fun! I haven't had that much fun since..."

"Since what?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

"Well, w-when me and m-my s-sister Anna p-played when we w-were l-little..."

"Why don't you do it anymore?"

"Well, I had to stop because I froze her head, but a rock trolls healed her. Then I tried to conceal my powers and control them, but I feared them too much. So, on the day of my corenation, I couldn't control them."

"Was she?"

"No, no. Nobody was hurt. But I ran away. Up to the north mountain, I made a ice castle and finally let my powers go. I didn't realize that I had cast an eternal winter on Arrendel. Anna found me, tried to help me stop it, but I lost control and I froze her heart.

"Is she...?"

"No, her heart unfroze when she saved my life. She loved me, and that act of true love was enough to thaw her heart. Now I know that the key was love."

"Well, yeah. I knew that."

"Right, so, yeah. Can we go now?"

You are not going to cry. You are not going to cry. Crap, your crying.

"Hey, it's okay."

Jack reached out for me, and I fell into his embrace. It felt good to cry, I had kept everything bottled up for too long. I just cried into his shoulder.

"Shh. Please don't cry Snowflake."

"Don't call me that. Just, just take me home."

"Okay."

He flew me back to my room and put me down on my bed. Right before I fell asleep, I heard him say, "Sweet dreams, my Snowflake."

And just like that, I fell into a deep sleep.

 _Jack's point of view_

I watched her sleep, which I know is a bit creepy, but she was just so beautiful. I could watch her for hours. I now knew why she was so cranky and uptight all of the time.

She didn't know how to use her powers, and lost control. She probably felt all alone, but I would never let her feel alone again.

"I promise, I will always be here, Elsa." I whispered.

Then, she started screaming in her sleep. I shook her awake, and she started crying. I held her for wht seemed like forever, when she stopped crying.

I didn't want to let her go, but I had to let her sleep. When I started to let go, she shook her head.

"Don't go."

"Okay, I won't."

So I got under the covers and let her head rest on my shoulder. I thought she was alseep until she said, "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Well, to put it nicely, stalking me."

"Oh... um... DO you want the truth or part of the truth?"

"The truth."

"Well, I saw you as I was flying. And I thought you were the most beautiful thing on this entire earth. So I had to stop and say hi. Eventhough nobody except you and some kids can see me."

"Wait, why can I see you?"

"You must believe in me."

"Oh, and... you think I'm beautiful?"

"Why, Snowflake, with your natual beauty, you must have suitors lining up along the street. I'm just lucky that none of them can see me cut them in line."

"Well, your not completly wrong."

"Really?"

"Many men have come, seeking my hand. You see, I need to find a husband in three months, it's the law."

"A law that you need to be married in three months?"

"Yes, and I can't change it. Believe me, I've tried. But none of the suitors were there for me, just the crown. Plus, with my powers, how would I be able to have... you know... children."

"I see how that could be a problem."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you get some sleep."

"Promise you won't leave?"

"Snow-um, Elsa, I promise I will never leave you. Ever."

"Okay."

 **Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I want to have about 50 chapters, so stay tuned! I would love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I FIXED IT! I finally figured it out! Hopefully you can read this now, and catch up on the story. The rest of the bad chapters will be reposted all trough this week!**

 **-M**

Elsa's point of view

I woke up in Jack's arms. I was glad that he was still there, I wasn't sure he would keep his promise. I could tell he was awake, but I didn't want him to know I was. I didn't want this moment to end.

I took a deep breath. I felt safe in his arms, safer than I have felt in a while. I moved my head and looked up at him.

"Good morning, Elsa."

"I'm glad you droped the nickname, Frost."

"Well, I don't want to upset you."

"You know... I kind of like the nickname..."

"Oh? Alright then, Snowflake."

I smiled. I layed back down and put my arms around him. He started stroking my hair.

He was still annoying and silly, but I could tell he had a serious side too.

"About last night..."

"Yes Snowflake?"

"Did you... really mean it when you said I was beautiful?"

"Uh... well... You remember that?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I did. Does that bother you?"

"...no."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I sat up and looked at my clock. It was frozen. I looked at Jack. He smiled.

"That thing was bothering me. Plus, I didn't want to wake you up, you are so cute when you sleep."

"Ugg. I need to get up. I do have a kingdom to take care of you know."

"Right, right. Well, if you don't mind me asking, how are you going to solve you suitor problem?"

"I...I don't know. I mean, I could just wait for it to pass, then Anna and her fiance Kristoff. Which wouldn't be terrible, they know how to run the kingdom."

"Where would you go?"

"Well, I would go beck up to the mountain I guess. To my castle of ice."

"Could I come see you?"

"Of course, I would love the company."

"Are you doing this today?"

"I will have to talk to Anna and Kristoff about it, then hopefully yes."

"I'll leave you to it then."

"Bye Jack."

Then Jack did something insane, he kissed me. Then I did something even crazier, I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and leaned into him.

He pulled back and smiled. Then he flew out my window.

Jack's point of view

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Did I just kiss Elsa? Did she just kiss me back? OMG! I can't believe it! Everything is working out!

But then, the northern lights appeared.

"No...no, no, no. Not now..."

As a guardian, I had to answer the call. But I wasn't one to follow the rules, so I just flew back to the castle. I saw elsa walk into what seemed like an office.

Then, a red haired girl and a blond guy walked in. I was guessing those people were her sister Anna and her fiance Kristoff. I waited by the window for what seemed like forever when they walked out, talking in hushed tones.

I opened the window and knocked on Elsa's door. I flew to the celling just as she opened it, and as she looked around I slipped in.

When she closed to door, I sat in her chair.

"Some office you got here"

She turned around and gave me a look.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you Snowflake. Is that so bad?"

"Yes"

I flew over to her and stood inches away from her.

"Really?"

"Yes, I have work to do."

"But I really wanted to pick back up where we left off, Snow flake." I made my best sad puppydog face.

She scowled at me and started to walk past me but I grabed her arm and brought her into a kiss. She pulled back.

"Stop..." She said but it didn't seem like she wanted to, so I kissed her again. This time she kissed me back. I put my hands on her waist and pushed her up against the door.

I asked for etrence into her mouth with my tounge and she opened her mouth. She moaned as I explored her mouth. I loved it when she moaned. It sent blood right down to my lower stomach.

When we broke away to breathe, we were both breathing heavy. I started attacking her neck with kisses.

Elsa's point of view

He started kissing my neck and I involentarally moaned and leaned into him. He nipped and kissed my neck up and down and then returned to my lips.

If I let this continue, I knew what would happen. But I couldn't bring myself to stop it. I liked Jack Frost. I really, really liked him. But, I had to get back to work.

"Jack... stop."

He looked up at me and stepped back. He seemed disapointed. I stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Believe me, I want to keep going..." I nibbled on his ear, "But I have work, and someone could walk through that dor any minute."

"Okay, I need to go take a... um... cold shower. I be back though."

"Until then."

Then he flew out the window. And then the worst person who could ever walk into my room, walked into my room.

"Hans..."

"Elsa."

"W-What do you want?"

"Why, to marry you."

 **Hey guys, hope you can read this now! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start this chapter I would just like to say, The title clearly states that this is a JELSA story. If you don't ship jelsa, then please dont read. I am saying this because a guest reviewer sent me a very displeasing review. I understand if you don't like jelsa, but don't read or review if you don't like it.**

 **However, I would like to thank those who are reading this and enjoying it. I write so that you can happily read this story. Thank you all for supporting this, it means alot.**

 **As a WARNING for this chapter, ther is a partial rape scene, but I don't like to expand too much on that stuff, so just be aware!**

 **Now let's get back to it, and remember that I DON"T OWN ANYTHING;)!**

 _Elsa's point of view_

"I want to marry you." Hans said again.

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe it.

"Elsa, you need a king. I want you to think about Anna, how is she going to adjust to ruling the kingdom when you can't find a suitor?"

"S-She can handle it. Get out."

"Do you really think she can? She was about to marry me after knowing me for a day, what decisions for the kingdom will she make next?/div

"Don't talk about Anna that way, now leave me alone."

"Alright, just think it over. Good day my queen."

He walked away and I just stood there. How did he get out of prison? Did he escape? What is happening?!

Then I did start to think about Anna in charge of the kingdom. How her happy-go-lucky attitude would dissapear, how she would be swamped with all the papers and worries about supplies. Could I do that to her?

No, I can't do that to my sister. I love her too much. She deserves a life. I just have to find a suitor before the deadline, let me go tell her the change in plans.

I find Anna in the garden, and I walk over to her.

"Anna?"

"Hey Elsa! Wait, what's wrong?"

"Oh... um... I just wanted to tell you that the plan has changed a little bit..."

"Okay? How has it changed?"

"Uh... I will stay incharge until the deadline. IF I find a suitor by then, you don't have to take over. If I don't, then you will."

"So you aren't leaving today?"

"No. I am not leaving."

"YAY! You get to stay! And, you get to go out and find true love!"

"Bye Anna."

"Bye Elsa!"

Now, of course I think about Jack as I walk back to my room. If only I could pick him. Sadly nobody can see him, well, except me. I need someone who can be a king, and rule with me.

I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. You NEED to think of a plan fast. I knew I wouldn't marry Hans, but even though I wanted to be with Jack I couldn't marry him either.

"Penny for you thoughts Elsa?"

Crap. "Hi Jack."

"Something troubling you?"

"Well..."

"You can tell me."

"Jack, I... I can't leave Anna to rule."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"It would ruin her. The worrying about supplies and trades and money. All the paperwork. It would turn her cold, and I can't do that to Elsa."

"What are you going to do about the suitor problem?"

"I have to find someone, fast."

"What?"

"Jack I-"

"No, no I understand. I-I have to go. See you later."

"Jack wait."

He jumps out the window no listening to her and flies away.

"Damn it."

 _Jack's point of view_

What was this? I knew she didn't like me. Was it my hair? No, it was all a joke, a scam. I saw the northern lights again and flew up to North's place.

"Ah, Jack. Where have you been?" North asked.

"Nowhere. I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on mate. Don't be like that, tell us whats going on." Bunny said.

"Fine. How can I say no to that pretty little kangaroo face?" I mocked at Bunny.

"Not cool, so not cool." Bunny said

"Anyways, I met this girl."

"Oh." Bunny says.

Tooth walks in. "Did I hear that correctly Jack?"

"Uh... yes?"

"OH MY GOD! JackIamsohappyforyouthatyoufoundagirl! Oh, what'shername,whatdoesshelooklike? OMG!"

"Calm down Tooth."

"Well mate, what's her name?"

"Elsa."

"That's such a pretty name! Is she pretty?" Tooth inquired.

"Yes, yes she is."

"What's wrong then?" North finnaly said.

"Well, she's a queen and she needs to find a suitor in three months."

"That sucks mate. Wait, can she see you?"

"Yes. She can actually. We kisses acouple of times, and she was going to give the kingdom over to her sister and go up to her ice castle to be with me, but she doesn't think she can abandon her sister or her kingdom."

"Do you like this girl?" North asks.

"Yes, alot."

"Well what are you standing around here for? Go get her!" Tooth encouraged.

"I can't. She needs a King, someone to rule beside her. That's not me."

"Well, you are welcome to stay here, Jack." North offered.

"Thanks guys."

 _Elsa's point of view_

I went down for dinner with Anna, but when I arrived there was a man.

"Oh, hi Elsa! This is Edward from the Kingdom Calton." Anna greeted.

"Hello my queen." He then stood up and bowed.

"Please, just call me Elsa."

Edward took his seat again. After dinner, Edward pulled me aside.

"Elsa, if I may ask, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Um..." I would normally refuse, but then I thought about Anna ruling the Kingdom, "Sure."

We walked to the gardens, and he told some jokes and was very kind. He had green eyes, and brown well kept hair. Unlike the ice blue eyes of Jack and his white, unrully hair.

Great, now I'm thinking about Jack. And I couldn't stop.

"Elsa?"

Edwards comment brought me out of my deep thoughts. "Yes Edward?"

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?"

"That would be nice."

He put out his arm for me, so I took it and I lead him to my room. I step in and I am about to say goodbye when he picks me up, bridal style and puts me on the bed.

Before I can say anything, he gags me and ties my hands to the bed post with his tie.

He gets up and locks the door, and then comes over to me. He suddenly snaps his fingures and I see who he really is, Hans.

I struggle against my bonds and he slowly walks towards me. Jack, where are you? This would be a great time to show up...

He jumps on me and starts kissing me, touching me. I try my best at screaming, but my gag holds true.

 _Jacks point of view_

I sit in the window sill. I think about Elsa, I wonder what she is doing right now. Probably sleeping soundly in her bed. But then I think about her nightmares. I was the one keeping her from having them, and now I had left her.

I feel like an idiot. I have to go back. I start to fly to her. But when I get there, I almost wish I hadent come. She is tied to her bed with a mans tie, gaged and her clothes have been tared off her body and are lying on the floor.

Ice covers the bed, and she has made ice clothes to cover herself, and all I can think is, I wasn't here to help her.

"Elsa!" I rush over to her and undo her bindings and un gag her. She falls into my arms and cries into my chest.

"What happened?"

"H-Hans c-came in d-discuise and a-acted a-all n-nice and I didn't k-kow it w-was h-him a-and h-he w-walked m-me to my room and h-he..."

"Shhh... I am so sorry. I should have been here. I should have protected you. Instead I left and now this happened. I will never leave you again for any amount of time. I will protect you, I promise."

"J-Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me?"

I was stuned for a second, but then I leaned down, lifted her head up, and lightly kissed her. She hugged me again and cried herself to sleep in my arms.

 **Hope you guys are liking the story so far! Please review! (only if you want to comment on the story, no flames please) Thank you all for reading! The next chapter should be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say, thanks for all of the cool reviews! I enjoyed reading them! Someone asked me if Hans was going to be punished, and to that I have to say... YES! I have plans for him, MUAH HA HA! ANd, the reason Elsa didn't freeze Hans is because her hands were tied back, and the was very scared and very frightened.**

 **Love you all!**  
 **-M**

P.S. I don't own anything!

 _Jack's point of view_

I layed Elsa down and started pacing the room. I was going to kill him! No, I was going to turture him so much that he whishes he had the luxury of death.

I started to imagine him, chained before me when I catch him. How I would hurt him.

In fact, I wanted to leave right now and find him, but I couldn't leave Elsa, not again. And, I didn't even know what he looked like. He could be anyone if he has the power to change his face.

Then Elsa started screaming. I ran to her and shook her awake, she was screaming and crying.

"Snowflake, it's okay. I'm here."

"J-Jack. H-Hans h-he was doing it o-over and over and o-ver."

I hugged her to me. "Don't worry, I'm gonna catch him. And when I do I swear to god I will make him pay."

She just cried into my sweatshirt. My heart shattered, here was Elsa. A former queen filled with love, determination, and a little bit of an attitude.

But now, she had been broken. Broken by the man I am going to torture until the end of time.

 _Elsa's point of view_

I stayed with Jack for the rest of the day. I din't go out of my room. I didn't eat. I couldn't sleep. And the worst part, everytime I close my eyes I see his face.

I can hear him telling me that I was his now. That I was ALWAYS his.

I can't even cry anymore. I have no tears left. Jack is pacing, deep in thought, but when I stand up he runs over to me.

"Snowflake, what's wrong?"

"I... I need to talk to Anna."

"Okay, I will walk you."

"No, I'm fine. I need to talk to her alone."

"Elsa, look at me."

I looked up at him.

"Please, let me walk you to her. Then I will wait outside while you talk, and come to take you back when your done."

"Jack-"

"Please?"

He is looking at me, with those ice blue eyes and I melt. "Okay."

He smiles and hugs me. I hug him back hard, and then I look up at him. Our faces so close that our breaths are mixing. He crashes his lips against mine.

I put my arms around him, grabing his soft hair in my fists. But then I look up at see that's it's Hans again.

I push him away and freeze him to my wall.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" He asks.

"S-Stay away from me, Hans."

"What?! I'm Jack! NOT Hans!"

Then everything goes black.

I wake up in a dark room. Then I hear a voice.

"Hello, dear Elsa."

"W-Who are you?"

"Why, I don't wat to tell you that yet. I will tell you though, when the time is right."

"H-How do you know me?"

"I have been watching you for a long time."

Well, that's not creepy. "How am I here?"

"Your dreaming, or having a nightmare."

Then I hear another voice, but I can't make out what it's saying.

"Oops, looks like I have to go. I will be seeing you, Elsa."

And then I wake up. Jack is kneeling beside me, shaking me awake.

"Elsa, what just happened?"

"What?"

"We kissed and then you said I was Hans. Then you just, fainted."

"But I saw Hans."

"Elsa, you need to get some rest."

"No, I need-"

"Some rest. NOW!"

I nod my head, I do feel tired. He lifts me up and puts me on the bed, tucking me in. I want to tell him about the man in the dark, but I just think he would just say it ws a dream.

I think about what the man said as I drift off into a deep sleep.

 _Jack's point of view_

I watched her sleep thinking about how unstable she had really become. He had tortured her to her wits end, then made her jump.

I needed to find him. I needed to hurt him. I have never felt so much hatred before. I wated so badly to make him scream, cry out for death to take him. Only to be brought back to life to let me do it all again.

I heard laughing, and I slowly turned around to look at him. _HIM!_ I knew he had something to do with this. I lifted my staff and pointed it at him.

"Now, now Jack. That's no way to great an old friend.

 **I FIXED IT! Please contiue to read this story, I hope that there are no more bugs and that everything will run smothely. LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **-M**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO PEOPLE! I am sorry I didn't upload sooner, but I have had softball tournaments and I have been getting ready for a cruise on MONDAY! I am SOOOOOOO exited. But, that will mean less uploading because I will be in the middle of the ocean.**

 **Also, this chapter contains smut. Lots of smut, and a leamon. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter though. I made it extra long!**

 **-M**

 **P.S. I don't own anything.**

 _Jack's point of view_

I launched my self at Pitch with all the rage I had bottled up since Hans. But he easily doged me and grabed my staff out of my hands. Then black sand wraped around me and gaged me.

How can he be back?! How?!

"Suprised dear Jack? Well, Hans was a big help. He brought back my power, while I in turn gave him his freedom. And then he wanted to go after Elsa, and I went along. And look! You're here, defenseless and sad. I love it!"

He walked towards Elsa and I struggled hard against my restraints.

"Hans said she was beautiful, but now that I see her, I can see how right he was." He reached out to stroke her cheek.

I ws going to rip him limb from limb. Then Elsa woke up.

"W-What's Happening?"

"An old family reunion, Elsa."

"Who are you?"

She looked to firce and brave, but I could tell she was scared. I struggled even more.

"Pitch, Pitch Black."

"Where's Jack?"

"Why, right over there."

He pointed at me and she looked over.

" _Let him go._ " She hissed.

"I like that fire, okay my queen. But I must leave sadly. I'll be seeing you."

He let me go then dissapeared.

 _Elsa's point of view_

When Jack got free he ran to where Pitch was and I could see how angry he was.

"Jack, are you okay?"

He just stood there. Then he punched the wall, over and over.

I was so used to the jumpy, carefree, annoying Jack. But this, this was... scary. He started crying, punching the wall until his hand bled.

"Jack... stop."

He kept punching.

"Jack... please stop. You're scaring me..."

He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry..." He said in a broken voice.

"For wha-"

"For not protecting you."

"Jack I-"

"Stop."

I stepped closer to him, not caring that he looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"No."

He looked at me.

"I wont let you beat yourself up about this. You are a great guardian. You are a great man."

"No, I failed you. Twice now."

"You have never failed me Jack. I... I hae gotten over what happened to me..." I didn't mean to, but just thinking about it made me want to cry.

"No, Snowflake, please don't cry."

I took a few breaths and fought the tears away.

"I'm okay."

"I... I would understand if you didn't want to see me anymore..."

"What?!" Where was this coming from? WHy would he ever think that I didn't want to see him.

"Um... I'm gonna go. Check around the palace, see if Pitch is still here. I'll be back."

Then before I could say anything he ran to the window and leaped out.

I finally realized something. I didn't want him to go. I never wanted him to go. I am in love with Jack frost.

 _Jack's point of view_

I flew around the castle and found nothing of Pitch. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. She was so beautiful, and I failed her.

But, I still couldn't leave her. It was like, without her, I was nothing. I have never felt this way before.

So, I sat on the roof above her window and looked at the moon.

I wanted to talk to him, and hear him talk back. He had never actually talked to me before, just brought me back, gave me my powers, and made me a guardian.

Here goes nothing.

"Hey?"

Nothing

"I just wanted to ask you something..."

Nothing

"Well, so much for trying..."

"Well, if you never try anything, you will never gain anything."

I was shocked. Sitting next to me was an old man, well, and image of an old man. He was made of pure moonlight.

"Woa..."

"So, I guess your question is about the girl?"

"Um... yes and no."

"Ask away."

"Well, I want to protect her. I want to keep her safe, but me being around her seems to only make it worse."

"I see."

"But, I can't leave her. I don't know why, but it's like I'm a moth and she's a flame. I can't help but be with her."

"Well, the answer is quite clear."

"What?"

"You love her."

"I love her?"

"Yes, it shows all over you face. When you think about her, how you can't go away."

"Yeah..." I love her. I love Elsa.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. She's looking for a suitor to be her husband and the king, but nobody can see me."

"Oh..."

"What can I do?"

"There is one way, but it would be very dangerous."

"One way to do what?"

"To be with her, and to be seen."

"What do I need to do?"

"You nust become mortal."

"What?"

"You will be able to keep you powers, but you will be mortal. You will age along with her, and been seen."

"How?"

"I would need to take away my blessing, and you will have to go back to where you died and preform a sacred ritual."

"Okay... and how do I do that?"

"I have all the necescary ingrediants, but you need to think this through. What is she doesn't love you back? Wht would you do then?"

I hadn't thought about that.

"And the ritual is very dangerous. You may die in the process."

"Okay."

"Oh, I must go. Call me when you have your answer."

And then he was gone.

I love Elsa, and I don't know if she loves me.

How could she? After all, I couldn't protect her. Why would she want me? I'm no prince or king.

But, I had to know. So I flew down to Elsa's window and hopped inside.

 _Elsa's point of view_

When Jack came back, I decided that I had to tell him.

But I thought, what if he doesn't love me back? Oh no. He is probably annoyed that I need to be saved every five minuets.

Then he started talking.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Hi."

"I need to tell you something."

Oh crap. Here it comes. He is going to say that he never wants to see me again.

"Um... I... I l-love you."

My heart stopped beating. Oh. My. God. I suddenly felt like jumping around like Anna.

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile. I love to see him smile.

And then he crashed his lips against mine.

I kissed him back with the same intensity and I felt his tounge brush against my lips, asking for entrence.

I opened my mouth and our tounges battled for dominance. He won, and then his tounge was searching my mouth, every nook and crany. I moaned against his mouth.

We both broke apart, needing to catch our breath. I had never felt so alive. I had never felt so nervous.

He pushed me against the wall and started peppering my neck with kisses, slowly trailing down to my collar bone. His sucking, licking, and nipping made my... down there feel like it was on fire. I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips back up to mine.

My hands started to trail down his chest. When I reached the bottom of his sweater, and sliped my hands under it. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

I felt my way up his chest and then pulled it off. I kissed his neck as I felt his chest and his abs. He moaned and pulled me over to the bed.

He pushed me on it and climed on top of me. He kissed me as he reached behind me to unzip my dress. He pulled my dress of, and then I was only in my undergarments.

He was just staring at me, and suddenly I felt like I wanted to cover up. He caught my hands.

"Don't Elsa. You're, so beautiful."

Then he started kissing my neck again. And I mealted into him. He reached around and unclasped my bra. Then he started kissing down to my chest.

Then he took one breast into his mouth and squeezed the other with his hand. I moaned and arced my back into him. It felt so good.

He teased my hardened nipple with his tounge and his teeth, I bit my lip to hold back a scream. Then he started the delicious process all over agin with my other breast.

I have never wanted anybody like I wanted Jack. I flipped us over and I kissed down his chest and pulled his pants off.

Then we were kissing, him in his boxers and me in my panties. I wanted him so badly.

In one swift motion he pulled off our remaining garments and we were naked. I looked down at his manhood, it was thick and huge.

I looked back up at him, his cristal blue eyes. I felt him at my enterance, I could see that he was asking permission, and I nodded. He slowly started entering me.

It didn't feel so bad at first, but then he trust completely into me and I cried out in pain. It was excrutiating. It felt like when Hans...

I tried to close my eyes and not think about it, Jack was kissing away my tears.

"I...I can pull out..."

"No, just give me a moment."

So he waited, and soon I felt less pain, but I needed him to move.

"Okay... go..."

And he slowly started to move out, and I felt something other than pain, pleasure. He trust back into me and I moaned in appruval. I was so good.

He kept a slow steady pace, but I needed more of him.

"Faster... Ah... Harder..."

And he picked up the speed, ramming into me fast and hard. I was drowning in pleasure. Then I felt myself start to climax.

"J-Jack" I moaned.

"J-Jack I'm... Uh... Close..."

"Me... too"

And then I felt my self fall over the edge. I screamed his name as I had my orgasim.

He pumped into me two more times and then he exploaded into me.

I sighed.

Then we both fell asleep in each others arms.

 **Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Please review! I love to hear your feedback. Like I said, I will not be uploading for a week, sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know that some of you are having trouble reading some of my earlier chapters, so I will try to fix that as soon as possible. It may take a while though, but I will do my best!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

 _Jack's point of view_

I slowly woke up, it was before sunrise. I turned and saw Elsa, she was facing away from me.

I curled up to her and pulled her hair back so I could have access to her neck. I kissed down her neck to her collarbone and nipped at the sensitive spot I discovered last night.

She let out a moan as she woke up, but I continued my work.

"Jack…" She almost sighed. I loved it when she said my name like that.

I kissed up to her ear and whispered, "Yes, Snowflake?"

"What time is it?" She answered, still in that breathy tone.

"Before sunrise." I said, the I sucked on her earlobe.

"Jack…" She hissed, "Stop."

It didn't sound like she meant it, but I did stop. "Elsa, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I think we need to clean up a bit before sunrise, or people will start wondering."

"Clean up what?"

She turned to me and pointed out to the room.

"Oh." I said as I looked around the room. Or should I say ice and snow covered room.

Ice covered every inch of the floor and crawled up the walls. Snow was sprinkled everywhere, and ice spikes stuck out everywhere, making it almost impossible to leave the untouched bed.

I looked back to Elsa and she smiled. I couldn't keep myself from smiling with her. And soon, we were both laughing together.

Then we both sat up and undid our magic easily, and it was still before sunrise.

She laid back, facing me, the blanket covering her up and she put her arms around me and laid her head on my chest.

I ran my finger through her long blonde hair, and she sighed at my touch.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

And even though she already said it, it still felt same. "I love you too, Snowflake."

She looked up at me, then she leaned in and kissed me. A light, whisper of a kiss. I returned it, and then it turned into something deeper, and more passionate.

I brushed my tongue against her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth and her tongue met mine in a wonderful dance.

We broke apart, both needing breath, and we just lay there, looking into each others eyes.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of this." I said.

"Me too, Jack, Me too."

And with that we went back to sleep.

 _Elsa's point of view_

I woke up to someone kissing my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Jack leaning over me, dressed in his usual outfit.

"Good morning, Snowflake."

I grunted in response, not wanting to wake up.

"You can't stay in bed forever you know. You are the queen."

And with that I sat up, pushing him off the bed.

"Hey!"

I laugh.

"Ha. ha. Very funny."

"Serves you right."

"What, for waking you up so you wouldn't be late for work?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Then he leans in and kisses me, and I can't help but kiss him back. He pulls back, but I pull him down in for a second kiss.

"Elsa." He moans.

"Yes, Jack?" I say as I kiss along his jawline, to his ear.

"I… I need to tell you something…"

I pull back and look into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… well…"

"Spit it out Jack."

"You know how I'm immortal? And people can't see me?"

I nod.

"Well, the man in the moon said that he could do a spell to make me become mortal."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the thing is… I might die in the process."

I try to understand what he is trying to say.

"Hold on, why do you want to do this?"

"Well… I love you. And I know that if we were ever… going to get married, you would need someone to be king. I just want to be able to be that guy."

"But you would give up immortality, and being a guardian just to be with me?"

"Yes."

I looked up at him and could tell he was serious. And my heart melted at the thought of him doing this for me. But if his life was on the line, how could I agree?

"Oh, Jack. That's so sweet, but I don't want you to risk your life and friends just to be with me."

"Then what's our other option? You are going to have to find a suitor or Anna will have to take over."

"I know, I just…"

"Just what?"

"Give me a day, I need to think this through."

"Alright."

I get up and dress myself with my magic. I turn to see him flying outside my window.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smile. "I love you too."

Then he flew away.

I walked to my office and shuffled through the papers that were stacked on my desk. As I started to review them, I thought about Jack.

I wanted to marry him. I wanted him to rule beside me. But if he could die in the process of becoming mortal, how could I agree?

"Your fear is quite strong. What seems to be troubling you my queen?"

I looked over to see pitch.

"N-Nothing. Go away."

"I might be able to help you. Help Jack."

"What?"

"He is going to try to become mortal, how sweet. But in order for him to have guaranteed survival, he will need to drink this before the spell."

He held up a little black bottle.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I would love to have Jack no longer be a guardian. If he wants to live with you, I will respect those wishes."

"What do you mean?"

"IF he decides to become mortal, I promise to leave Arendell alone forever."

I couldn't believe I was going to take this bottle. I am NOT going to take the bottle.

I reached out and took the bottle.

"Well, hope you enjoy the rest of your life with him!"

Then he disappeared.

 **Hoped you liked this one! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **-M**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my faithful readers! I am sorry I haven't updated a new chapter yet, but I HAVE redone some of the earlier chapters which were unreadable. Thank you all for your patience!**

 **-M**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything except the plot.**

 _Elsa's point of view_

I look over the black bottle in my hand. IF Pitch was lying, then this would probably kill Jack. IF he wasn't, then Jack would live. IF I didn't use Jack would probably die.

Could I trust Pitch? No, no I couldn't. Jack told me he was in league with Hans, and Hans can't be trusted. So Pitch can't be trusted either.

I put the bottle in one of the draws in my desk, locking it so that it is secure and safe. I didn't want anyone to find it, or worse, use it.

"Elsa!"

I hear Anna call for me, probably to come down for Lunch. I open my door and make my way down the hall.

I feel someone put their hand around me, and I turn to see Jack.

"Hey there, Snowflake. Where are you headed to?"

"Lunch with Anna."

"Well, may I escort you there?"

"Of course, Frostbite."

"Why, are you prefering to the way I bit your neck last night?"

I blushed. Then, suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a door. He threw it open and quickly pushed me into the broom closet.

He closed the door and then turned to me, I opened my mouth to speak but he pulled me into a kiss that melted every bone in my body.

I moaned and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. And soon our tongues were battling for dominance, which he won.

When we broke apart for air, he gave me no time to recover as he attacked my neck, nipping, licking, and sucking all the way down to my collar bone.

He latched on to my sensitive spot and continued to tease it, making me sigh his name and curl my fingers into his hair. His hands went down my back, sending shivers through me. They continued down and grasped my ass.

He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I pulled him up for a kiss as he turned us around and slammed me against the door.

"Jack." I moaned when he released my lips.

"Elsa…"

"Lunch. Anna." I said in a breathy voice unlike my usual clear tone.

"Anna can wait."

I just moaned in response as he bit my neck again.

 _Jack's point of view_

I kissed Elsa's neck and her moans sent my head reeling. I could tell she wanted me. And I really wanted her, but I decided to tease her for a little bit.

I knelt down slowly moving my hands up her legs. I pushed them up the insides of her thighs and I felt her shiver.

Smiling to myself, I felt her through her panties, seeing that they were soaked. I felt my erection grow even more.

Then, I slowly pulled her panties down. I heard her moan my name, over and over.

"I love it when you say my name like that."

I had no idea where that came from. It was like I was took over by this inner beast that only she could bring out.

I leaned forward, kissing the insides of her thigh, slowly making my way up to her exposed folds.

"Jack, what are you-AH!"

She stopped her protesting as I licked her folds. She tasted heavenly, she smelled heavenly, she _was_ heavenly.

I kept licking her, lapping up all her juices. I heard her smack the door with her hands, searching for something to ground her.

I lifted one of her legs over my shoulder with one hand, and slowly entered one finger into her with the other.

"Jack, oh Jack…"

She chanted my name and I slid another finger into her, while I kept licking her cilt. Then suddenly, when I felt that she was close, I stopped.

"Jack…" she whined, "please…"

"What do you want?"

She just moaned and grabbed my hair, trying to pull me back to her, but I resisted.

"What do you want? I can't please you if you don't tell me."

"I… want… you…" she panted.

Then I leaned in just breathing on her. She whined, but then I trusted out my tongue and entered her with it, tasting every inch of her.

She grabbed my hair and started thrusting her hips onto my tongue as I ate her out.

"Jack, I'm gonna… JJJJAAAAACCCCKKKK!"

She screamed my name as she came all over my face. I licked her clean, then stood up facing her.

"Oh, Elsa, you taste so good."

She blushed. I kissed her cheek and pulled her back up to a standing position. She bent down and pulled her panties up, and I almost leapt forward and took her right there, but she had places to be.

Once she was ready and looked like she hadn't gotten mind-blowing oral sex, she opened the door and walked out.

 _Elsa's point of view_

I walked out and took Jack's arm again, walking towards the dining hall. I felt amazing. Not only because I just got some mind-blowing oral sex from the man I loved, but I just felt happy.

I was smiling and I went through the doors but then it all melted away when I saw _him_ here.

"Elsa! Where were you? Edward has been waiting for you. He said that he wanted to see you since you two kinda hit it off last time."

"Elsa, it is a pleasure to see you again."

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Jack was looking at me, worried, but then when I started to have a panic attack that he knew had to be about the incident, he lost it.

I saw him fly straight at Edward, wanting to tackle him, but he passed right through him. It was then Anna rushed over to me, wondering what was wrong.

I had to get him out of here. I had to keep him out. It was then I found what was left of my voice.

"G-Get out! G-Guards! T-Take h-him away."

"Elsa! What are you doing?!"

"Anna…"

"No, why are you being mean to him? What did he ever do to you?"

The guards were holding him, unsure of what to do.

"Anna… please… don't…"

"Is this because he might actually love you? Is that it? THat he might be the only person in the world who cares about you other than me?"

"No, Anna."

"Then what is it!"

"I… He…"

"He what?!"

"HE RAPED ME!"

There was only silence as I saw the flashes of emotion go through my sister's face. First shock, then confusion, then anger.

She turned to "Edward" and ran right up to him.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you have crossed the FUCKING LINE!"

And the she started punching him.

"I. *punch* AM. *punch* GOING. *punch* TO. *punch* RIP. *punch* YOUR. *punch* FUCKING. *punch* DICK. *punch* OFF. *punch* AND. *punch* SHOVE. *punch* IT. *punch* UP. *punch* YOUR. *punch* FUCKING. *punch* ASS!"

He was on the ground and she started kicking him. I have never felt so happy to have Anna in the entire time we have been together.

Jack flew over to me and pulled me into a hug. I Looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back.

But just then, Kristoff walked in.

"Anna?"

She turned around, still fuming.

"Hi, Kris. I am just beating up the man who raped my sister, but I will be joining you for our afternoon stroll in about five minutes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too!"

THen he came over to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Never better. Yourself?"

"Just madly in love. I don't know why, but her beating a man to protect you only makes me love her more."

"I know what you mean."

And then he left.

When Anna finally stopped beating Hans, the guards took him to the dungeons to lock him up. Anna went to find Kristoff and I let Jack fly me back up to my room.

 **Hey guys! I know this one is a little short, but I wanted to post a new chapter!**

 **Oh, it was so much fun writing this chapter! Revenge is indeed sweet. Please review! I love you all!**

 **-M**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! So, I am very sorry that I have not updated! I went on vacation, then school happened, but I am updating now! I hope this is satisfactory, and more will be coming soon. Enjoy!**

 **Lots of LOVE!**

 **-M**

 **Disclaimer- If I owned any of these characters, would I be sitting here writing fanfictions about them?**

 _Elsa's point of view_

I told my servants to bring my lunch up to my room. I ordered extra for Jack, and as soon as they left, we dug in.

I was trying not to think about how I had just seen Hans again, even though my sister beat him up, he still haunted my thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

I looked over at him, he had barely eaten, and was looking at me with concern. I thought of how I would hide my feelings, what words I could say that would make him believe that I was fine, like I had done before.

But I knew he would see right through me. I knew that he would not let me push him away, and I didn't want to. I loved him, and so I opted for the truth.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I mean, it was great seeing him put in his place. But still… seeing him, it brings back so many bad memories…"

He was silent for a while, looking at me. I avoided his gaze by eating my lunch. Once I was finished I decided to break the ice.

"Jack, would you like some desert? You have hardly eaten."

"Oh, Snowflake," he said in his amazing voice, "I've already had the most delicious dessert."

"What was it?" I asked, not knowing when he had eaten.

"Guess."

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"Apple tart?"

"Nope."

"Can I have a hint?"

He smiled with the corner of his mouth. "Well, like what?"

"When did you eat it?"

"RIght before the amazing punching demonstration in the dining hall."

And then I was stumped. How could he have eaten something before then? I mean he was with me in the… oh.

I blushed, looking away.

"Finally found out have we?"

If he wanted to play, I would play.

"I don't know, I can't seem to remember… care to remind me?"

The look of surprise flashed only for a moment on his face, soon being replaced by his half smile.

"It would be my pleasure."

He leans in and kisses me, I open my mouth to him, but I give up in our little tongue war and let him explore my mouth.

He pulls back, his eyes darkening with lust. He pulls back as the guard comes in, and takes the plates away. I try to act as normal as possible while the guard slowly leaves. As soon as the door closes he jumps on me.

I lay back on the bed as he kisses me, across my cheek, my neck, before he suddenly looks up at the window.

I see the northern lights appear in the sky, just as beautiful as I imagined. But how were they here?

"Damit. Not now."

"What is it Jack? Why are there northern lights?"

He looked back at me.

"Remember that I told you that I was a guardian?"

"Yes."

"Well, North sends out the northern lights to call us for a meeting. I have to go."

"North?"

"You know him as Santa."

I thought for a second. "So being a guardian is like having a job?"

"Kind of. It's probably important though, with Pitch roaming around. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said even though it wasn't, "Go."

He looked at me, showing me with his eyes how much he loved me. I smiled, and then he kissed me, twice, and flew out the window.

 _Jack's point of view_

I entered North's place and stormed right into the meeting hall.

"This had better be good." I said.

"Jack, so glad you could join us." North said, not phased by my comment.

"What's the problem North."

"Well, it seems that we have some things we need to work out."

I then noticed everyone was staring at me.

"What did I do now?"

"It's not what you did mate, but what you are going to do." Bunny said.

Tooth and Sandy just sat there, not saying a word.

"What?"

"Many has contacted me and told me that you are thinking of becoming human."

"Yes, North. I am."

"Do you realize the risks?"

"Yes Bunny, I do. But I want to take them."

"Why Jack? Why?"

"Elsa."

"Mate, is this that girl you are all worked up about?"

"Yes. I know that I love her, and she loves me. I don't want her to have to marry someone she doesn't love."

"Jack, you realize this would mean you are no longer a guardian?"

Everyone looked up at me. "Yes. I do. But I will still have my powers so if you need help, I can offer it."

They all looked away. Tooth started tearing up and left the room, followed by Bunny, who just gave me a look. North went back to working, and Sandy just stayed there.

"I'm sorry Sandy."

He nodded.

"I love her."

He nodded again.

Then he came up and gave me a hug, before walking away to join Bunny and Tooth.

Right then, however, and alert came on.

North yelled one word that made us all forget what just happened: " _Pitch!_ "

Jack ran into the room where the globe was, and sure enough, Pitch was there.

"Why, hello Jack. Bunny. North. Tooth. Sandy. So nice to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I just wanted to drop in, say hello. For old times sake."

"Well, you did that. Now leave." Bunny stated.

"Now, now. Calm yourself Bunny. I just came to wish Jack goodbye. I know he is leaving you to become human."

"How-"

"Let's just say, I am a really good listener."

And then he started to fly off.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack yelled, flying after him before anyone else could think.

 _Elsa's point of view_

I felt angry. Maybe it was because I missed Jack, maybe it was because it was that time of the month, but either way, I felt mad.

I was by myself in my room, shutting myself off because I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I mean, other than my cool and collected self.

I layed back on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I missed him so much. He had been gone for nearly a week.

Suddenly I felt someone climb onto the bed beside me. I cracked one eye open to see Jack, crawling up to me.

I smiled, he slowly moved over me, and our lips connected, and I melted into his touch.

"Elsa, I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too."

He started to kiss down my neck, biting on my pulse and making me moan.

"I need you, Elsa…"

"Jack, stop."

He looked up at me, confused. "Why? Did I do someth-"

"No Jack, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Um…" well, this was awkward, "It's that time of the month."

His eyes widened, and then he sighed. "Perfect, I just come back, and now I have to wait longer."

"I know, but it's only three days. You can handle that, can't you?"

"I don't know, you just look so beautiful. I may not be able to stop myself." He leaned in for another searing kiss.

"Well, then I will have to put you in a cage until you can behave yourself."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Alright, I will be good. I promise."

And that's when the brilliant idea popped into her head. She was going to give him some much needed payback for leaving her.

 **So, what did you think? There is a review button after all! More will be coming on what happened with Jack and Pitch, and what Elsa has in store for our little Jack!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it! Love for you all!**

 **-M**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my little marshmallows! I am glad that I am able to update the story now, I do have exciting things planned for our young star-crossed lovers. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Love for you all!**

 **-M**

 _Elsa's point of view_

I woke up with Jack beside me, sleeping soundly. I got up and got ready to go. THinking of my plan to make him pay for leaving me for a long time.

I dressed in my most revealing dress, tight with a slit all the way up to mid-thigh and a plummeting neckline. Jack woke-up as soon as I stepped out of the closet. He stared at me, his mouth open. I smiled.

"Is something wrong, Jack?"

"Why are you wearing… that?" He said in a small voice.

"I just happen to like this dress."

He just stared at me.

"Well, I'm off to run my country. See you later!"

And then I walked out. As I walked down the hall, I crossed paths with Anna.

"Hey Els- Wow. I LOVE YOUR DRESS!"

"Thanks. I just decided to wear something different. So, do you want to do some wedding dress shopping?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

We both went outside and got in the carriage that would take us to the tailor. When we got there, Anna tried on many different dresses, but we finally chose a white dress, with a big skirt and beading around the neckline.

We went out to lunch where we met Kristoff as he was going around selling ice. He and Anna were practically jumping off the walls, and it was good to see them so happy. I told Anna that she could stay with Kristoff and come back in the carriage.

"How will you get home Elsa?"

"Well, I would like to take a walk."

"Okay. Are you sure? Because I can-"

"I'm fine Anna. Really, you two should enjoy yourselves."

I got up and started to walk back in the direction of the castle. Suddenly, I felt someone come up behind me and hug me around the waist. I leaned back into Jack as he quickly lifted me up into the air and flew me straight to my room.

Once we landed, he turned me around and kissed me. I kissed him back, but then I pulled away.

"Elsa…"

I backed up a couple steps, a smile on my face. He smirked and tried to close the gap between us.

"Jack, remember. Nothing for three days."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to do anything."

Then I backed up into a corner, and I knew I was trapped. He walked up to me slowly and gently kissed my lips. He then grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head with one hand, while the other slid up my exposed leg.

"Jack… Stop it…"

"Stop what?"

I gave him a look and he sighed, backing away. "This is going to be a hard three days."

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with it, Frostbite."

"Oh no, you whipped out the nickname!"

"Yes I did, so you had better watch out."

We both burst out laughing, and then he looked over at me. "I love you, Snowflake."

"I love you too, Frostbite."

And then he leaned in, giving me a whisper of a kiss. I hugged him, breathing in his sent. It was about lunchtime. I ordered lunch in my room.

After we ate, I we sat on the bed and talked.

"So, can you tell me more about what you did while you were gone?"

"Sure, Elsa. I chased pitch from the meeting and then I tried to track him. I lost him though, but then I remembered that I needed to find the stuff needed to make the spell. Manny helped me and now we are ready to move on with it."

I then remembered all the risks that came with him turning human. He could die, and I didn't know if I was ready for that.

Then the little black bottle came into my head. Pitch said that is would save him. He also said that he would stay away, and he has. Could he have been telling the truth?

"Jack, I have to ask you something."

"Of course Snowflake, anything."

"You know that you could die right?"

"Yes, but that won't happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know."

I looked at him. I could never live without him. Ever.

"Um… what if I had something that would make it certain that you survived?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… uh… the troll that cured my sister gave me a, potion that would help."

I felt horrible for lying to him. I wanted to stop myself, but I knew I needed to lie. If he ever knew it was Pitch he wouldn't listen. And this could save his life.

"Are you sure that it would help? It may just be a home remedy, it may not wor-"

"It would make me feel better. Just… Please? For me?"

"Alright. For you."

 _Jack's point of view_

I couldn't think that this would help me, but I would do it to make her feel more at ease. She left a while later to eat dinner with her family. I just sat on the bed and thought about her. I couldn't wait until I was human!

I would be able to marry her. Have a family with her. I smiled as I thought of little kids running around, just learning to use their powers.

As I thought, bunny came into my room.

"Hey mate."

"AHHH! Jesus Bunny! You scared me!"

"Sorry. I just felt that we needed to talk."

"About what?"

"Okay, you know what. I just want to make sure you are making the right decision. I mean, what if you guys decide to break-up?"

"We won't."

"I mean. I haven't even seen her, so how can I know she is a beautiful as you say?"

And then Elsa walked in.

"Jack I'm-... Why is there a giant man-bunny in my room?"

I burst out laughing, but bunny just crossed his arms. Then he looked her over and turned to me.

"Man, you didn't do her justice. She is way prettier than you told me."

"Bunny…"

"So, you've been talking about me?"

"No! I mean… maybe?"

She just giggled and turned to bunny.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet. I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

Bunny bowed. "The pleasure is all mine. I am Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny."

"You can just call him bunny, Snowflake." I said.

"Okay mate. I best be off," then he turned to Elsa, "I hope to see you again, my queen."

"Bye Bunny." I said.

"Goodbye, Bunny." Elsa stated.

He saluted and then left through his rabbit hole. Elsa started laughing, I just sat there. I was so embarrassed. She knew that I was talking about her to Bunny! This was going to be interesting.

"So, how was dinner?"

"Jack, you never told me your friends would just pop in like that."

"Well, I didn't know it was going to happen."

"Okay then, but for fut-"

Tooth burst into the room followed by baby tooth.

"Jack! You can't turn mortal! We need you… oh! Hi there! You must be Elsa! Oh and look at your teeth! They are so white!"

Tooth started poking around Elsa's mouth.

"Tooth! Stop it!"

Tooth released Elsa.

"Sorry. I'm Tooth, the tooth fairy. And this is baby tooth."

Elsa just stood there, looking stunned. But then she shook her head and started to talk.

"Hello, Tooth."

"So, anyway. Jack, we all would really like you to stay. I mean, I would too. Me included in the 'all' part. Um… yeah. I'm going to go. Talk to you later!"

And then she flew out. I looked over at Elsa. I saw her face turn from confusion to something else that I couldn't quite describe.

"So, Jack… mind telling me what's going on with you and Tooth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way she just clearly said that she liked you."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you two have been up to something."

"Elsa, what are you talking about? I'd neve-"

"Don't. I just… is that why you were gone so long?"

"Her?! NO! Elsa, I LOVE you. And only you!"

She looked at me. Her eyes searching mine.

"I would never lie to you, Snowflake."

She suddenly looked down. Then she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"I believe you Jack."

"So, one more day?"

"Actually…"

 **I'm going to end it here. How I do love cliffhangers! Please review and say what you think should happen next. Love you my marshmallows!**

 **-M**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my marshmallows! I am really excited about this chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **-M**

 _Elsa's point of view_

"Actually what?"

"Jack, I ended early."

He looked down at me. Then crushed his lips against mine. I melted right into him, curling my fingers through his soft white hair.

He slammed me against the wall, but I didn't even care. he broke the kiss and started attacking my neck. Biting down on my pulse. I moaned.

I started to pull his shirt up, feeling his abs as I went. Soon it was removed, and my dress was crumpling to the floor.

"Jack…" I moaned.

He kissed his way up to my ear before whispering, "I want to kiss every inch of you, Elsa."

I crumbled as he said my name. His touch was so light, I could feel as he rubbed up and down my thigh.

He soon picked me up and carried me to the bed. My bra was discarded as well as his pants. I lost all coherent thought as he started to kiss, lick, and nibble his way around my left breast, mimicking his movements with his hand on my right. He slowly spiraled up to my nippple, and then, when he was about to reach it, he switched and started the whole thing over again.

I was a mess. He pulled back again, only to start over with just his hands while watching my face. I finally was able to form words.

"Jack… Please…"

"What can I do for you?"

I looked at him, his crystal eyes full of lust, but also love.

"I ne- Ah!" right as I started to talk he attacked my nipples with a fury. Sucking and licking one while pinching and rubbing the other.

I could see stars. I was moaning like a maniac, I missed him so much. I needed him in me now, right now.

I started to grab his boxers but he stopped me.

"Impatient are we?"

"Jack…"

"Elsa. I want you to remember this night. I want to worship your body in every way I can. I have missed you so much, I love you."

How can you argue with those brilliant eyes? You can't. You just can't.

"I love you too."

He kissed me, sucking on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. He immediately started to taste me. Dancing with my tongue before moving to my neck, down to my breasts, to my stomach.

His hands came up to my panties and slowly slid them down my legs. He kissed his way up my right thigh, stopping to do the same to the other. Then he blowed on me, the cold air making me shiver, but yet I had never felt so warm in my life.

I ached for some kind of friction. He waited for what seemed like forever, then he slowly licked up my clit. I moaned and grabbed the sheets, my knuckles going white. Then he stuck two fingers in me, moving at a slow pace and licking around my pearl.

I was in heaven.

He curled his fingers and started to quicken his pace. I was getting so close, I could feel myself start to fall when he stopped and looked up at me.

"Jack…"

"Elsa."

I swiftly moved to roll us over, succeeding only because I startled him. I took advantage of it and pinned him down, straddling his waist.

I kissed him, hard, bucking my lips against his. I could feel him, and I started to pull his boxers off.

"Elsa…"

Now that I was in control, I pulled his boxers off.

 _Jack's point of view_

I couldn't hold back any longer. Seeing her their on me, pulling my boxers off with pure lust in her eyes. I grabbed her and polled us back over.

I rammed into her, but gaining my senses, I held back.

"Elsa…"

"Jack… please…"

That was all I needed. I started a slow pace, controlling myself, but when she whimpered and told me to go faster, I started ramming into her.

It had felt like forever, she was so tight, so beautiful.

After we were done, we both layed down together, her laying beside me with her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Elsa, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I now have all the stuff I need to become mortal, but…"

"But what?"

"Is that really what you want, I mean… I'm sure there's someone else that woul-"

She effectively shut me up by kissing me. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Jack Frost. I love you. I have loved you since the very first annoying minute I met you and I will love you for the rest of my life."

I smiled, kissed her, then said, "I love you too. I want to become mortal for that very same reason."

"Can I ask you a question Jack?"

"Of course, Snowflake."

"Well, what if I became immortal like you?"

I thought for a moment about it.

"Well, being immortal isn't all that it seems to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Being immortal doesn't feel like you're living forever. It feels like… well… it feels like everyone else is dying."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like if you became immortal, then you would have me, and the guardians. But you would watch as Elsa died, as your kingdom's citizens would die, and you would have to leave eventually. That has never happened to me because only a select few people can see me, but they would all see you."

"I see. It seems tough."

"Yeah, but being a guardian helped, and look! Now I finally found you! You don't know how long I have waited for you."

"Yeah. I've been waiting for you too I guess."

I looked down at he and smiled.

"Get some sleep. You have work in the morning."

"I think I might skip."

"Really? You miss 'I can't miss work ever'?"

She just looked at me, rolling her eyes and turning away from me, covering up with the sheets.

"Aw, come on Snowflake. I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure, Frostbite."

I leaned over and hugged her from behind.

"Get off." She said, not very convincing.

"Please don't be mad, my love. Please?"

She turned to face me, and I could tell she was about to make a sarcastic comment, but I kissed her nose first.

"Oh no, Elsa! I think Jack Frost is nipping at your nose!"

She laughed, and I joined in, then we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Sorry this one is so late and short, but I will be coming out with the next one shortly!**

 **I love you all my marshmallows!**

 **-M**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I have been working on this one a long time, and just to let you know, this (time wise) a month later in the story! Their 1 month anniversary!**

 **So I would like to also answer some questions that were asked about my story:**

 **1- I am sorry for all the f bombs, but this is rated m for both smut and language. I will not use this language in the future, unless I see that it is fit for the circumstances the character(s) is/are in. In that instance, I feel that cursing was appropriate.**

 **2- Also, I am sorry for not updating as fast as I would like. Things have been busy, and recently one of my cousins just died of a brain tumor. She was 10 and lived very close to me. She was an amazing person, and I miss her. This chapter is dedicated to her, so their will be no smut. She loved frozen and Jelsa, and also zombies. However, this will not contain zombies.**

 **I love you all!**

 **-M**

 **P.S. I still don't own anything.**

 **P.P.S. That isn't entirely true, I do own some things, but none that relate to this story except the plot.**

 _Elsa's point of view_

It was our 1 month anniversary. I was so excited! Jack had left me a note on my desk saying that he would be back, but didn't go into detail.

I went to my office, like any normal day. I looked over the papers on my desk about the budget and such. The kingdom was thriving.

I put down the papers and headed over to the window. I looked outside, finally opening it, I felt the cool wind on my face.

Suddenly, with my eyes closed, I felt him brush against my lips. I didn't open my eyes, but I smiled as he kissed me softly.

"Hello my queen."

"Hello, Jack."

"How is your day going?"

"Fine. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere."

I still had my eyes closed, and I felt his lips brushing against mine.

"I'll see you tonight."

Then he kissed me, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

 _Jack's point of view_

After seeing Elsa, I went to her father's grave. When I arrive, I walk up and sit in front of the big stone, and I start to sing.

 _Sir, I'm a bit nervous_

 _'Bout being here today_

 _Still not real sure what I'm going to say_

 _So bare with me please_

 _If I take up too much of your time,_

 _See in this box is a ring for your oldest_

 _She's my everything and all that I know is_

 _It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

 _'Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._

 _Can marry your daughter_

 _And make her my wife_

 _I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life_

 _And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_

 _I'm gonna marry your princess_

 _And make her my queen_

 _She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

 _I can't wait to smile_

 _When she walks down the aisle_

 _On the arm of her father_

 _On the day that I marry your daughter_

 _She's been here every steps_

 _Since the day that we met_

 _I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left_

 _So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad_

 _I've got most of my vows done so far_

 _so bring on the better or worse_

 _And 'til death do us part_

 _There's no doubt in my mind_

 _It's time_

 _I'm ready to start_

 _I swear to you with all of my heart..._

 _I'm gonna marry your daughter_

 _And make her my wife_

 _I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life_

 _And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_

 _I'm gonna marry your princess_

 _And make her my queen_

 _She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

 _I can't wait to smile_

 _As she walks down the aisle_

 _On the arm of her father_

 _On the day that I marry your daughter_

 _The first time I saw her_

 _I swear I knew that I'd say "I do"_

 _I'm gonna marry your daughter_

 _And make her my wife_

 _I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life_

 _And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die_

 _I'm gonna marry your princess_

 _And make her my queen_

 _She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

 _I can't wait to smile_

 _As she walks down the aisle_

 _On the arm of her father_

 _On the day that I marry your daughter._

I walked up to the stone, and I put my hand on it.

"I hope you approve, and seeing as you aren't striking me down from heaven, I assume that's a yes."

There was nothing but silence, so I put the little black box away and headed out to start preparing our date.

Everything was set up, now I just needed to let Elsa dangle a bit.

 _Elsa's point of view_

After excusing myself from dinner with Anna and Kristoff, I practically ran to my room. I couldn't wait to see Jack, and whatever he had planned.

When I arrived however, he wasn't there. I started to worry, but I silenced those thoughts. I mean, he must think I was still at dinner.

The minutes turned into hours, and I started to get ready for bed. But as soon as I stood up, I heard something outside on my balcony.

 _And all I am is a man_

 _I want the world in my hands_

 _I hate the beach_

 _But I stand in California with my toes in the sand_

I walked out on the balcony and saw him, with a guitar, singing. I didn't know weather to feel happy or angry at him, but I just listened to his voice, and I started to feel the anger slip away.

 _Use the sleeves on my sweater_

 _Let's have an adventure_

 _Head in the clouds but my gravity centered_

 _Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_

 _You in those little high waisted shorts_

 _Oh, she knows what I think about_

 _And what I think about_

 _One love, two mouths_

 _One love, one house_

 _No shirts, no blouse_

 _Just us, you find out_

 _Nothing I really wanna tell you about, no._

He looked up at me, and I could feel myself melt into his eyes. His voice was deep and smooth.

 _'Cause it's too cold whoa_

 _For you here_

 _And now, so let me hold whoa_

 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 _And if I may just take your breath away_

 _I don't mind if there's not much to say_

 _Sometimes the silence guides your mind_

 _So move to a place so far away_

 _The goosebumps start to race_

 _The minute that my left hand meets your waist_

 _And then I watch your face_

 _Put my finger on your tongue 'cause you love to taste yeah_

 _These hearts adore, everyone the other beat heart is for_

 _Inside this place is warm_

 _Outside is ice cold_

 _Coming down_

 _One love, two mouths_

 _One love, one house_

 _No shirts, no blouse_

 _Just us, you find out_

 _Nothing I really wanna tell you about, no no no_

 _'Cause it's too cold whoa_

 _For you here_

 _And now, so let me hold whoa_

 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 _'Cause it's too cold whoa_

 _For you here_

 _And now, so let me hold whoa_

 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 _It's too cold whoa_

 _For you here_

 _And now, so let me hold whoa_

 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

He ended the song, and came up to me. I could just stare at him. He smirked.

"Hey, Snowflake. Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a murder."

I could see his smirk, and my anger came flooding back. But I kept it under control, I would play his game.

"Yes well, thank you for the song. But, I am afraid that I must be going to bed. See you tomorrow, Frost."

He seemed taken aback, but as I started to walk away, he hugged me from behind.

"Elsa… I'm sorry I'm late. I needed to do something, but…"

He pulled back my hair, and lightly kissed my neck. His touch was so soft, my body melted right into him.

"Would you just give me one dance? I promise it will be worth your while."

How could I say no? He was completely irresistible.

"Okay, one dance."

He turned me around, and kissed my cheek.

I had taken classes on how to dance when I was very young, but I have never needed to use them. Until now.

He put his hand on my waist, and the other held my hand, and I rested my arm around his neck. We swayed for a while, and then he asked.

"Could you sing for me?"

I blushed, I had never really sang for anyone before. But I looked up into his eyes, and I just felt a song pop into my head.

"Okay."

 _Everybody loves the things you do_

 _From the way you talk_

 _To the way you move..._

 _Everybody here is watching you_

 _'Cause you feel like home_

 _You're like a dream come true_

He leaned in near my ear, "Put your feet on my feet." I was about to protest, but he nibbled lightly on my ear, then started to kiss my jaw, and I complied.

"Keep going Snowflake."

I continued.

 _But if by chance you're here alone_

 _Can I have a moment?_

 _Before I go?_

 _'Cause I've been by myself all night long_

 _Hoping you're someone I used to know_

He then started to fly us up into the sky, and snowflakes started to fall and they reflected in his eyes beautifully.

 _You look like a movie_

 _You sound like a song_

 _My God_

 _This reminds me, Of when we were young_

 _Let me photograph you in this light_

 _In case it is the last time_

 _That we might be exactly like we were_

 _Before we realized_

 _We were sad of getting old_

 _It made us restless_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _I was so scared to face my fears_

 _Cause nobody told me that you'd be here_

 _And I swore you moved overseas_

 _That's what you said, when you left me_

 _You still look like a movie_

 _You still sound like a song_

 _My God, this reminds me_

 _Of when we were young_

 _Let me photograph you in this light_

 _In case it is the last time_

 _That we might be exactly like we were_

 _Before we realized_

 _We were sad of getting old_

 _It made us restless_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _When we were young..._

 _(When we were young)_

 _When we were young..._

 _(When we were young)_

 _It's hard to win me back_

 _Everything just takes me back_

 _To when you were there_

 _To when you were there_

 _And a part of me keeps holding on_

 _Just in case it hasn't gone_

 _I guess I still care_

 _Do you still care?_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _My God, this reminds me_

 _Of when we were young_

 _When we were young..._

 _(When we were young)_

 _When we were young..._

 _(When we were young)_

 _Let me photograph you in this light_

 _In case it is the last time_

 _That we might be exactly like we were_

 _Before we realized_

 _We were sad of getting old_

 _It made us restless_

 _I'm so mad I'm getting old_

 _It makes me reckless_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _When we were young_

He flashed his white smile, and we slowly descended.

"Elsa, you're perfect."

I blushed. "Jack, I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa."

He kissed me, so light, then we just stayed there. Foreheads touching, breath mixing.

"Elsa."

It was barely a whisper, but it made me look up at him.

"Ever since the day I saw you, I fallen in love with you. Even when you hated me. I still thought you were the most beautiful creature on this earth, and, knowing that if I do get hurt trying to become human, I wanted to ask you something."

I had tears in my eyes. I knew that whatever he was going to ask me was important, but I didn't know just what it was, until he got on one knee, then I really started to cry.

"Elsa, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife."

I seemed forever until I was able to speak, but when I finally choked out a yes, he smiled and hugged me.

He placed a beautiful diamond ring on my finger. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Snowflake, I love you, and I want to stay with you tonight. But I need to prepare for the transformation."

"I understand. Um…" I remembered Pitches potion.

"Oh! Right, you wanted me to take you grandfathers potion!"

"Yes, but you can go, I'll bring it tomorrow."

Then he kissed her, she melted into him, forgetting about what she was doing. But then he flew away.

"Crap," she whispered into the night air.

 **So, that brings me to the end of a long overdue chapter. I wanted to make it special, so it took awhile. But thank you all for reading, and *cough* reviewing *cough*. Love you my marshmallows!**

 **-M**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! Man, I am having so much fun writing this chapter, my dark side has come out to play… hope you enjoy!**

 **-M**

 _Elsa's point of view_

I paced my study. Jack was going to try to transform tomorrow, and he could die. I rolled the little black bottle around in my hand.

Could I trust Pitch? He tried to hurt us in the past, but I really didn't know anymore. He said it would save Jack, and if it could save him, I would do it. I would do anything to save him.

"Elsa? Are you in there?"

"Anna, yes, come in."

Anna walked in and closed the door.

"So, I was thinking, would you… you know…"

"Do you need any help with the wedding? Is there something I need to do?"

"I was just going to ask you if, you would give me away. I would understand if you didn-"

Before she could finish I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes…"

"Yes, yes Anna."

"Thanks."

I pulled away, she was so beautiful. In the way I could never be. With that aura of fun and joy, the caring energy that never seemed to end no matter how annoying she was, you could never hate her.

She reminded me of Jack. But that made me think of what I could be doing to him. It was all so overwhelming, the wedding and me being engaged, and Jack trying to become human so he could marry me. I couldn't keep up.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa! Where did you get that ring?!"

I looked down at my hand. I hadn't taken off my engagement ring. Crap!

"Who is he! Is he nice? Can I meet him? Because, I really need to give him the 'if-you-hurt-her-you-will-become-my-throw-pillow' speech."

"Uh… he's… um…"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"You can meet him tomorrow, that's when we were going to announce our engagement, so you can do whatever then, but please don't kill him. Okay?"

"YAY! I can't wait! This is going to be the best day ever!"

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't hide my smile.

"So, want to get some lunch with me and Kristoff?"

"Sure, but, later today I have to leave. But I will be back, don't worry, k?"

"Okay… let's go."

It didn't seem like she believed me, but I had to trust her.

Lunch was uneventful, except Kristoff and Anna couldn't stop staring at each other. After lunch, I pulled Kristoff aside.

"Hey, Kristoff."

"Hey Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed to tell you something."

"Okay, go for it."

"I need you to know that if you ever hurt Anna, even though I doubt it, let it be known that I will reign hell upon you for the rest of your life. I am trusting you with the most precious thing in my universe, don't mess up."

He visibly paled. "I… um… yeah. I-I will."

"Nice talk."

I walked back up to my study. On my desk sat that tiny bottle, I couldn't trust Pitch. He tried to hurt us, or that's what Jack seemed to think. What if he was really trying to make up for all of the bad things he's done.

I couldn't take any chances, if he died because I thought that Pitch was wrong, I would never be able to live with myself, knowing I could have done something. What could it hurt?

I sighed. I needed to get back to work.

"Thinking hard about what I said?"

I knew that voice.

"Pitch. Thanks for dropping by, unannounced."

"Sorry, I was in town on business, and thought I should drop by."

"I thought you said you would leave Arendelle forever."

"I did, if you gave him the potion. Which you haven't."

"It's tomorrow."

He looked at me, his eyes yellow, and almost snake-like.

"It is in my best interest that Jack becomes human."

"What, so you can kill him?"

He seemed shocked at my sentence, I did two. It was odd for me to say such things out loud. Jack had really rubbed off on me.

"Alright, to show my goodwill, I will sweeten the pot."

I looked at him, his dark features unreadable.

"I will promise, to never, ever, touch a single hair on his head. I will leave him alone completely."

"That sou-"

"But I will need something in return."

Crap. He trapped me. I had to take the deal.

"What do you want?"

"I believe that a certain prisoner in your dungeons would be valuable to me. His name, Hans I believe?"

"No. He shall die, no bargen."

"Think about what you're saying. Does his measly death really mean more than Jack's life?"

I turned away. Hans was worth nothing to me accept dead, Jack was to important. But I couldn't risk having him out again.

I was not going to do this, too much had happened.

"No, I… I can't. Take your bottle back," I threw it at him, "Stay away from us, because if you don't, I will find you, and I will freeze you forever."

"Those are some strong words, however, before you do that, think of your sister, because I would kill her before you have that chance."

I saw the threat was real in his eyes. I was backed into a corner.

"Fuck you."

"Why, I shall take that as a yes. Goodbye, Mrs. Frost."

My eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Word gets around, I shall go get Hans, no need for you to retaliate to find him. Pleasure doing business."

He melted into the shadows, "I hate him"

 _Jack's point of view_

I had spent all day with Manny making that potion. It seemed easy at first, but as we went on it got more complicated.

"Next, add in three leaves of truth, and stir clockwise five times."

"Okay. Next, Manny?"

"The the eye of a bat."

"Ewwww."

"Oh shush, it's not that bad. Next three pinches of ground phoenix lung. Stir counterclockwise until a green color is reached."

"Alright… done."

"That's it."

"Okay." I looked down, I knew I had to do this. But I didn't want to die. I didn't want to lose Elsa, or anyone.

"You okay, Jack?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You are a terrible liar."

"Okay, okay. I just, I can't die. I have too much."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I do. I have to, for Elsa."

"You really do love her."

I just looked at him. He looked at me in understanding.

"I have only seen that much love in someone's eyes once before."

"Who?"

"A story for another time."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go say goodbye to the Guardians. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Jack."

I flew all the way to North's place. When I came in, everyone was already there.

"Mate! Where have you been? With your new lady friend?"

"You mean Elsa, that was her name right Jack?"

"Hey Bunny, and yes, Tooth, that is her name."

"Jack my boy, ready to resume being a guardian?"

"Actually, North, that's why I came."

Everyone looked at me expectantly. "I am, retiring."

"What?"

"Mate, you know you can't do that."

"Bunny's right. You are immortal, Elsa will not be here forever."

"Guys, that's why I'm… becoming human."

They just stared at me. Then North started laughing. "My boy, that's impossible."

"No, Manny's helping me."

Then Sandy, who had been silent this whole time, "spoke" up.

"The process isn't safe Jack. You could die."

"That's why I'm here Sandy. To say goodbye if it goes bad."

Everyone was quiet. Tooth started crying, and baby tooth flew up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be fine baby tooth. I love Elsa, and I can't stand not being with her. I want to age with her, start a family. And, I am willing to die for that chance."

"Mate… I. I wish you luck, but please… Don't do this."

"I have to Bunny. And I will be fine. You will visit right?"

"Every chance we get Jack."

"Thanks Tooth."

Then we all hugged. They were my family. But now, I was making Elsa a part of it too.

 **SOOOOOOOOO. Long time no read. Sorry about that. I was moving so didn't have a lot of chances to write. The next one will be up shortly though because I am just editing it right now.**

 **Love you all my marshmallows!**

 **-M**


End file.
